


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Song of the Kaziri

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [58]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Song of the Kaziri" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Song of the Kaziri

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by Kevin Murphy and Walt Whitman.

Come you seven races,

PHONETIC  
 _a-TUS i-WIR ni-HO-thi,_

Follow well to the new world.

PHONETIC  
 _a-RUND nu-TUS nu-WAA-ze._

You have flown through many dangers!

PHONETIC  
 _thaa the-shu-SHAAK-ta tho-NU-me_

Now the past you must leave behind,

PHONETIC  
 _KWAA-zi-gya tei AAG-daakt SU-ri_

Face forward, pioneers. Face forward.

PHONETIC  
 _aa-MAA-maa, zu-DRE-ku. aa-MAA-maa._

Kaziri shall prepare your home.

PHONETIC  
 _SHER-du ti-MAAI-maai kaa-ZI-ri_

A new world of wonder.

PHONETIC  
 _nu-TUS nu-WAA-ze gyi THI-mi_

Paradise. Paradise. Paradise.

PHONETIC  
 _vu-LAAI-she. vu-LAAI-she. vu-LAAI-she._


End file.
